DoReMiFaSolLaSiDo 도레미파솔라시도
by Phcxxi
Summary: Sehun namja yang jago judo bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjahilinya saat dia bekerja part time yang merupakan tetangga barunya saat ini! Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua ? Lalu masa lalu sehun yang pahit membuat dia merasa bersalah. Prolog / KaiHun FanFiction little bit chanhun & LuMin
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : doremifasolasido [도레미파솔라시도]  
>Rated : T<br>Warn : this YAOI Boyxboy BL :3 typo(s) kalimat tidaks sesuai EYD absurd se absurd authornya.  
>Pair : kaihun<p>

Ini bisa dibilang re-make K-Movie yg judulnya sama 'DoReMiFaSolLaSiDo' tapi ada sedikit yang aku ubah. Ada yang pernah nntn ? Duh di situ sih jang geun seuk cakep bingit cimit2 :3 /?

.  
>.<p>

Hiruk pikuk pengunjung membuat sehun kewalahan apalagi dengan anak-anak yang selalu 'menghajar'nya dengan pedang-pedangan. Memang nasib sih sebagai badut naga di tempat taman bermain.

"Kostum sialan. Tak pernah kusangka akan sepanas ini" umpats sehun membuka kepala kostumnya lalu mengipas2 dirinya dengan tangan. Wajah sehun di banjari dengan peluh keringat begitu banyak. Memang benar-benar panas rupanya.

" hei anak muda kembali bekerja jangan malas-malasan"

Sehun yang mendengar teguran dari bosnya tersebut langsung beranjak memakai kostum sialan tersebut tidak lupa umpatan 'sialan' untuk sang bos tercintanya dan kostum naga sialan itu.

"Uwah umma badut"  
>"Dragon dragon"<br>"Jangan dia jahat"

Anak-anak kembali mengerumuni sehun yang berkedok sebagai naga hijau. Ada yang berfoto dengannya , mengajak bersalaman bahkan ada yang menusuknya dengan pedang mainan. Anak kecil sih.

"Hei lihat ada badut bodoh hahaha" entah sejak kapan segerombolan anak muda tersebut ada di sekitar sehun. Sehun hanya bisa diam memendam emosinya.

'Sialan. Tak boleh ada yang mengataiku bodoh.'

Srak.

Pandangan sehun tiba2 gelap.

"Huwaaaa kenapa gelap mata ku mataku" panik sehun ketika semua yang dilihatnya menjadi gelap. Karna panik dia terjatuh. Dan suara tawa menggema di telinganya.

"Sialan siapa yang membalikan kepala kostumnya, yak yak" sehun lalu berjalan sempoyongan mengumpat pada siapa saja yang tadi membalikan kepala kostumnya menjadi ke belakang.

'Sialan!'

Akhirnya. Sehun mendapatkan jam istirahatnya. Masih menggunakan kostum dan memegang kepala kostumnya di tangan. Berjalan ke arah ruang ganti untuk mengganti kostumnya.

Tanpa sengaja sehun melihat segerombolan anak muda yang mengusilinya tadi sedang duduk sambil makan.

'Akan kubalas sialan2 itu'

Sehun memakai kepala kostumnya lagi lalu mencabut kasar ekor kostum naga tersebut.  
>Berjalan cepat kearah mereka yang bingung melihata ada badut yang berjalan kearah mereka.<p>

" hei lihat itu badut bodoh tadi hahahaha" ucap namja berkulit tan tertawa bersama teman2nya

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh hah ?! Dasar kurang ajar! Tidak ada yang boleh mengatai ku bodoh !" Teriak sehun marah lalu mencekik namja berkulit tan itu dengan ekor yang tadi di cabutnya.

"Yak yak apa yang kaulakukan?!" Panik teman-teman si namja kulit tan itu mencoba menjauhkan sehun dari namja kulit tan yang sudah terlihat kesakitan.

Splash.

Sehun menumpahkan segalas air di kepala namja tan itu.

Dan sehun berteriak marah ketika dirinya di tarik oleh bossnya untuk pergi.

* * *

><p>Sehun bahkan masih kesal sampai sekarang. Bahkan dia tidak menangapi bisikan luhan (hyungnya) yang duduk disebelahnya. Tapi untungnya dia masih bisa fokus dengan apa yang di bicarakan ayahnya di depan yang sedang mengajarkan teknik judo. Oh dia tidak mau babak belur , tidak fokus di kelas judo ayahnya berarti sama saja dengan pulang dengan babak belur. Sehun hanya berdoa agar luhan selamat karna sedari tadi dia mengajak sehun berbicara dengan berbisik. Ayah mereka adalah pelatih judo , jadi mereka harus belajar judo juga. Tuntunan sang ayah.<p>

"Luhan!"

Tuh kan sudah di bilang.

"Silahkan maju kedepan." Ucap tuan oh dengan nada dingin.

Wajah luhan memucat lalu menatap sehun minta tolong tapi sehun hanya mengedikan bahunya. Tuan oh itu tidak pilih kasih. Walaupun mereka anaknya tetapi mereka harus mematuhi aturan atau tidak akan bisa selamat dari bantingan sang ayah.

Brugh.

Luhan terlempar ke matras dan pingsan seketika. Sehun hanya berdoa semoga tidak ada tulang luhan yang patah.

* * *

><p>"Eomma ! Lihat ini kelakuan suami eomma! Aww duh sakit" ringis luhan kesal mengadu kepada ibunya. Kesal sekali sampai memanggil appanya dengan sebutan 'suami' eomma<p>

Sehun Melihatnya hanya duduk manis di ruang makan. Sambil memakan makan malamnya.

" entahlah aku bahkan tidak pernah ingat bahwa dia suamiku" ucap nyonya oh melirik luhan sekilas lalu melanjutkan makannya. Tuan oh sedang di luar dan tidak bersama mereka sekarang.

"Eomma menyebalkan!" Kesal luhan lalu meninggalkan sehun dan eommanya yang sedang makan. Luhan berjalan ke arah tangga yang menuju rooftop rumah mereka.

Sehun yang melihat gerak-gerik hyungnya tersebut merasa curiga lalu mengikuti luhan dari belakang.

Asap.

Sudah sehun duga. Hyungnya pasti akan merokok bila ke atap.

" luhan hyung ! Kan sudah ku bilang berhenti mengisap rokok ! Cepat turun akan ku adukan kau kepada eomma" gertak sehun me-wreslting luhan. Luhan terbatuk akibat sehun dan juga merasakan sakit efek bantingan ayahnya tadi.

" yak yak oh sehun ! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit bodoh !"  
>" kau yang bodoh cepat turun dan matikan rokokmu!"<br>"Tidak aku tidak mau"

Sehun merebut paksa rokok tersebut mematikannya lalu menyimpannya di kantong sebagai barang bukti.

Dari arah depan rooftop mereka ada sebuah keluarga yang memandang heran kearah mereka berdua.

Sehun yang merasa ditatap mengalihkan matanya lurus ke arah rooftop tetangga mereka.

Sehun terkejut sekaligus malu karna pertengkaran bodoh tadi dilihat oleh orang. Dengan cangung sehun menyapa mereka.

" a..anyeong kalian baru pindah ?" Tanya sehun cangung. Demi tuhan ini semua karna si luhan rusa bodoh itu.

" ne , kami baru pindah" jawab wanita paruh baya dari sebrang sana.

" ah kalau begitu bangapseumnida" jawab sehun lagi dengan senyum cangung.

Dia melirik ke arah luhan yang tersenyum bodoh kearah tetangga mereka. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang luhan dan gotcha ! Dia sedang memandangi anak tetangga baru mereka dengan senyum idiot.

Bletak

Sehun menjitak kepala luhan lalu me-wreslting lagi luhan dan menariknya turun kebawah. Sebelumnya luhan sempat mengedipkan matanya ke arah namja manis anak tetangga baru mereka itu , membuat si empunya merona karna mendapat wink gratis dari luhan.

Demi semua bubble tea di dunia ini sehun bersumpah akan mengadukan semuanya ke pada eomma dan appanya agar luhan di banting lagi.

-TBC-

Kyaaa kalo dibilang chap 1 pendek , mungkin ini prolognya :3 sip jan lupa review yaakkk mumumumu:*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : DoReMiFaSolLaSiDo

Rated : T

Pair : Kaihun !

Warn : Yaoi , BL , BoyxBoy , typo(s) , kalimat tidak sesuai EYD , Gaje.

Sebenernya saya ga mau lanjutin ff ini lagi karna tibaa2 ga dapet feel nge lanjutin soalnya filmnya udh rada2 lupa juga sih wkwkwk. Tapi saya gegara ngeliat review jadi pengen lanjut lagi :". Jadilah saya nonton ulang tu film lagi wahahaha /?. Semoga suka deh yah :" (kalo ada yg udh pernah nntn filmnya, saya emang agak ada ngubah jalan ceritanya tapi semua ide cerita dari dalam fanfiksi ini pure dari film tersebut)

Kalo bukan karena ibunya , kalau bukan karna dia sayang pada ibunya , kalau bukan karna dia tidak mau durhaka dan uang sakunya di potong (yang berarti tidak ada bubble tea dalam seminggu) sehun tida akan mau mengembalikan piring kosong yang berada di tangannya sekarang.

"yeoboseyo?" sehun membuka pintu rumah tersebut tanpa membunyikan bel.

" apa tidak ada orang disini ?" tanya sehun masuk kedalam rumah itu tanpa izin sang empunya.

"oh!" melihat meja di samping kirinya dia dengan senang hati hanya meletakkan piring tersebut disana.

" _tidak suka taman rekreasi ~"_

Sehun terhenti sejenak saat mendengar ada suara gitar dan orang bernyanyi.

Menoleh kan kepalanya mencari sumber suara tersebut. Berjalan menaiki tangga terus mencari sumber suara dengan lagu yang liriknya sangat aneh bagi sehun. Tapi memang dia juga benci taman rekreasi semenjak kejadian kemarin.

Sesampai di atas dia hanya terdiam memandangi isi di lantai atas ini. Tangga yang langsung menuju sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan rak yang berisi album CD band dan sebuah tempat tidur yang diduduki oleh namja berkulit tan yang sedang bermain gitar. sehun yakini lagu tadi di nyanyikan oleh namja tan tersebut.

'namja ? kulit tan ? semoga bukan dia!' batin sehun.

Namja berkulit tan tersebut berhenti sejenak dari permainan gitarnya dan menulis sesuatu di dalam buku. Sedang menyiptakan lagu mungkin ?

Sehun yang melihat dari tangga tersebut terlihat menahan emosinya sekarang.

' sial! Namja itu lagi!'

" eh ? sedang apa kau disitu ?" akhirnya namja tan tersebut sadar dengan kehadiran sehun yang mengintipnya dari tangga seperti pencuri.

" aa..ku cuman mau mengatar piring bodoh!" sungut sehun terkejut karna namja tan itu menyapanya.

" oh ~ baik , naiklah. Kau seperti pencuri disitu" tawa namja tan tersebut.

'oh sehun sabar.' Batin sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi. Ayolah kemarin dia di bilang bodoh sekarang pencuri , apa tidak ada yang lebih keren ?

Sehun menelusuri ruangan tersebut dengan tatapan kagum atau norak ? entahlah.

" wah disini banyak sekali Album CD" kagum sehun melihat satu persatu isi rak yang berisi album tersebut.

" itu semua adalah pemberian fans ku di sekolah"

" pasti senang sekali " lirik sehun sebentar ke arah namja tan tersebut lalu melanjutkan aksi 'mari mengagumi isi ruangan milik namja kurang ajar tersebut'.

" aku tak begitu tertarik dengan album itu semua sebenarnya" ucap namja tan itu dengan nada menggantung.

" tapi aku tentu senang menerima hadiah" lanjutnya.

Sehun beralih kearah rak yang berda di dekat tempat tidur namja tan tersebut.

" benarkah tidak tertarik ?" tanya sehun masih melihat-lihat isi rak yang penuh dengan Album CD. Dan juga ada beberapa foto namja tan tersebut di rak itu dan beberapa action figure.

" orang-orang sering bilang kau tidak sopan" namja tan itu kembali bersuara.

" yah aku tahu. Tak sedikit yang mengatakan seperti itu" balas sehun yang masih dengan kerjaan awalnya. You know , melihat-lihat album CD.

" kita belum berkenalan. Aku Kim Jongin , kau siapa ?" tanya namja tan itu atau sekarang kita tahu namanya Jongin.

" Sehun. Oh sehun." Sehun yang mulai mengalihkan matanya kearah action figure yang terpajang di atas rak tersebut.

" Oh Sehun. Hey sebagai tanda perkenalan bagaimana kau dengar lagu ciptaan ku dulu ? " tanya jongin antusias bersiap-siap memetik senar gitarnya lagi.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin pulang. Yah tapi entah mengapa dia hanya terdiam disitu sambil memengang action figure.

" tapi aku tak tahu tentang musik"

" aku juga tidak menaruh harapan banyak padamu. Cukup dengarkan saja pabo"

Sehun mengeram kesal. Sudah dua kali dia dikatakan bodoh oleh namja tak tahu diri dan sok keren ini. Kalau saja sekarang ini mereka tidak di dalam rumah manusia bernama jongin ini mungkin jongin sudah habis babak belur di hajar oleh sehun habis-habisan. Tapi sehun masih sayang badannya yang tidak mau patah akibat bantingan ayahnya.

'_bukan buah-buahan. Bukan jus. Juga bukan soda'_

' lagu yang aneh' batin sehun

' _itu buaya buas'_

Sehun hanya mendecih malas mendengar lagu aneh yang diciptakan oleh namja aneh yang bernama jongin itu.

' _itu naga berwarna hijau ~ cola yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas~'_

'oh shit! Bukankah itu aku yang dia maksud?!' umpat sehun menahan kesalnya dengan mengengam action figure yang berada di tangannya.

' _tidak suka taman rekreasi ~' _

' _tak suka kepala naga ~'_

'_tidak suka...~'_

Tak!

Sehun tidak dapat menahan emosinya , melampiaskan dengan menghentakan action figure itu di rak.

" hey ? kau kenapa?" heran jongin. Siapa yang tak heran melihat orang yang tak ada angi tak ada hujan tiba-tiba membuat keributan begitu.

" ah tidak, tadi mainannya terjatuh. Jongin aku pulang dulu annyeong." Ucap sehun terburu-buru turun membuat jongin menatap heran kepada teman barunya tersebut. Lalu dia tersenyum manis melihat tingkah sehun tadi.

Kalau dia tahu sehun terburu-buru turun karna tidak ingin lepas kendali menghatam dirinya apa dia akan tetap tersenyum dengan manis seperti itu?

* * *

><p>Malam hari , sehun berjalan perlahan di rooftop rumahnya. Tidak mau membuat keributan yang akan membangunkan penghuni rumah sepertinya.<p>

Sehun menaikan kakinya ke pembatas dinding. Bersiap menuruni tangga kayu yang menuju ke bawah.

" hey pencuri!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan pencuri. What the hell?!

" aishh! Sebaiknya kau diam , mau mati kau?!" ucap sehun teriak tertahan. Tidak mau membuat keributan yang akan membangunkan appanya paling tidak.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memukul benda yang berbentuk guling mungkin? Atau entah apalah namanya itu. Dia langsung berhenti lalu memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam kedua sakunya berjalan ke arah pembatas pagar rooftop rumahnya.

" kau mau kemana?"

" kenapa kau harus tahu?!" balas sehun kesal. Oh ayolah dia hampir terlambat kerja part time dan namja sok cool dan keren ini menganggunya?! Kenapa sial sekali.

" kenapa?" tanya jongin dengan gaya yang dibilang sehun sok cool.

Jongin mulai berdehem membuat sehun bingung.

" Ahjussi!" teriak jongin dari seberang sana.

" sstt!" sehun panik bercampur kesal. Astaga ingin sekali sehun melempar vas bunga yang berada di dekatnya sekarang ke arah namja di sebrangnya.

" hei hei aku ingin bekerja part time. Dan tak boleh terlambat. Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?!" sehun kesal sesekali melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkari tangannya.

" begitukah?"

" kau ingin mati eoh?!" untung saja sehun masih ingat bila vas bunga yang berada di taman rooftopnya tersebut adalah milik ibunya yang tercinta. Kalau tidak mungkin vas-vas tersebut sudah mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampan jongin. What?! Tampan?!

" aku tidak akan melaporkan mu tetapi harus ada imbalan" ucap jongin

" akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk..." lanjutnya lagi

" cepatlah , aku mengejar waktu bodoh" umpat sehun.

" bawakan tas gitarku kesekolah selama seminggu , bagaimana?" tawar jongin.

" kau bercanda?!"

" tidak..."

" aku tidak mau!" tolak sehun.

" oh baiklah.." ucap jongin. Lalu dia mengambil ancang-ancanga seperti ingin beteriak.

"AHHJJJ.."

" ssstt diam lah bodoh! Baiklah baiklah! Shit aku terlambat!" umpat sehun langsung menuruni tangga dan berlari sambil mengumpat serapahkan nama jongin

Jongin hanye terkikik geli melihat tingkah sehun yang nampak terburu2 apa lagi bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengumpat.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahaha tambah gaje kan? Iyakan ? maafkan saya hikseu T,T sekali maaf dengan ke terlambatan update saya haha modem gaada pulsa soalnya. Kuota ipad juga habis. Serba bokek sih intinya #curcol

Jan lupa Reviewnya ya ^^ muah mumumu :3


End file.
